


Layer it on up

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Series: Just your average Collage AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat woke with a start. His mind was blank, all he could feel was the fear of the dream - another nightmare. He glared at the bed above him where Dave slept. He shifted with a huff onto his front, pressing his face into the pillow, and tried to remember the dream. It had been good he thought, but had turned savage at the end somehow as all his dreams seemed to.  He turned his face to the side to escape suffocation by self administered pillow and slid down the bed further under the warm blankets. For some reason, his movements showed him, the dream had made him hard too. He puffed a breath out of the small breathing hole he had made in his blanket cocoon and rutted against the bed in fast jerky movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Don't you know Dave can hear you Karkat?

Karkat woke with a start. His mind was blank, all he could feel was the fear of the dream - another nightmare. He glared at the bed above him where Dave slept, though actually he could be glaring at nothing as it was too dark to see. For all he knew he could have been adrift in his bed in the middle of the ocean glaring a dense cloud cover. But that thought was stupid, he could hear the quiet beep of his old annoying phone charging, and the slow breathing barely audible above him. He knew he was in his bed in the same dorm he fell asleep in and he would not stand for such invasive thoughts about the dark and his nonexistent fear of it. He pulled the blanket up to his chin anyway. The extra warmth helped settle his racing heart.

What he was glaring at through layers of wooden boards and mattress was Dave. How could that taint chafing son of a porn dealer sleep soundly through the night every night and Karkat to suffer his insomnia alone. Karkat could even vaguely recall that Dave was at the forefront of his nightmare tonight even thought he could remember little else. He shifted with a huff onto his front, pressing his face into the pillow, and tried to remember the dream. It had been good he thought, but had turned savage at the end somehow as all his dreams seemed to. It left him to a shocked awakening like a surprise jump scare at the end of a randomly clicked video. 

For some reason as his movements showed him that the dream had made him hard too. That had not happened recently, and never from a nightmare. He turned his face to the side to escape suffocation by self administered pillow and slid down the bed further under the warm blankets. The movement felt good against the cock trapped beneath the weight of his body. 

He puffed a breath out of the small breathing hole he had made in his blanket cocoon and rutted against the bed in fast jerky movements. He was fully awake now and this would more easily get him to sleep than glaring in the general direction of Dave and trying to remember that you had to close your eyes to sleep would. He got drowsy after he came. His body tensed with the sudden pleasure from the fast pace that brought him close way Way faster then he usually liked. He would have to note this position for future reference. It felt good to move like this but he could already feel a cramp forming in his right leg, his movements slowing. Damn, he flipped onto his back still fully submerged in several layers of blanket. 

He would have preferred to continue on his front as air was not easily acquired through this horizontal wall of blankets and he would have to claw them from his face in a minute. For the moment he just pawed at his stomach, letting himself calm slightly to the sensation of his own fingers moving lightly at the hem of his pyjama top. His fingers traced the slight contours of his body moving down his sides and over his chest. His breath under the layers warmed him.

If anyone else did this to him he imagined it would be ticklish but his hands just left trails of sensation, intense but bearable unlike Dave’s hands were when they had brushed against his neck that one time causing Karkat to flail away and growl at the twitch his body had done. This was different, muted, without the muscle twitching of being tickled, it felt nice, calming.

His hands moved further down his body moving to his hips, the waistband of his boxers sticking out from beneath his pyjama bottoms. He inhaled sheet with too deep a breath and spluttered it away from his face in slight panic. Blowing at it and twisting his head around until the blankets were back at chin level. He traced his cock through the layers of clothing while glaring upwards, this time at the now absent blanket rather that whatever Dave had done to ruin a perfectly nice dream. 

He relaxed and sighed at the feeling of his needed-to-be-trimmed-soon nails tracing small circled on his dick. The sensation was muted through the layers, not enough to save his slowly fading from the brink arousal but enough to make his cock twitch for more pressure. He didn’t give it more. He kept his touch light while flexing the muscles that made his dick jump. It didn’t take long before his need for more overtook his desire to tease himself. He stuck his hand under the first layer and rubbed himself through his boxers hard for five strokes. He stretched his neck back bending one leg up to make a tent under the blankets. It took weight off his arms freeing his movement some. 

His breath was coming out in warm puffs. He slid both hands beneath his boxers. 

Karkat didn’t go for his erection yet though, he scratched through the coarse curly hair at the base of it like a good head scratching but better, twisting lightly through hairs that were slick with sweat. The skin here was more sensitive than the rest of his body and it felt amazing just to touch, to move down between his legs to his taint, to cup his balls, to rub his thigh with the other hand that had slid out of his boxers and down his left pants leg.

He finally let himself rub upwards from his balls at the base of his dick. The shaft lay along his left hipbone and twitched once involuntarily. He slid his thumb and pointer finger up and down slowly, lightly. His eyes opening to the pure darkness and drifting closed with the movements of his right hand.

It was too dry, he could tell, to go fast and hard as he wanted. That gave him two options. He could continue at this slow pace until he either faced the chafe or eventually achieved orgasm, or he could bother to twist over the side and under the bed to grab the lube the roll of toilet paper he kept down there. After little deliberation the second option won. 

The only drawback with this option was that he had to let go of his dick and stick his arm out into the cold of the dorm. But the venture was successful and he made it back with an only slightly chilled arm and both of his prizes. He made quick work of the toilet paper, winding layers of it round his hand and ripping them off, stuffing the folded pieces into his boxers. Karkat paused and frowned into the dark. Doing all of this in his boxes was too cramped, potentially messier then he was willing to clean up, and more complicated than his sleep deprived brain could to focus for. He sat up to shuck both sets of clothing down his legs, lay back. He then again sat up and reached down for the tissues stuck in his boxers. 

Karkat bent his knees, he feet forced together by the pants round his ankles. The bent knees made a tent for him to work his dick in. Perfect. Or as perfect as he was willing to strive for tonight. He pushed his top up under his armpits and laid the tissues on his stomach for easy finding later. Finally, his dick slightly deflated, he squirted enough lube onto his hand, clicked shut and dropped the bottle to find sometime in the morning, and started to pump his dick. Maybe he should have gone with option one because that had taken way too long.

His eyes closed and his hips lifted up, his calmed breathing again going faster. It felt so much better wet and slick, the precum at the head of his dick being mixed with lube and sweat as his hand moved rapidly up and down. His other hand moved independently of the other, tracing firmer trails down his legs, up to his chest. He rubbed at one nipple than moved down to cup at his balls. All the while his right hand pumped and his hips arched off then bed, fell back down, juggled side to side. He rolled them to the time of his hand movements. 

He could feel his balls drawing tighter in his hand, his breathing harsher, the pleasure nearing its peak. He almost wanted to slow down and savour it but in a flash decision decided not to, sped up. Karkat curled forward as he came; a muscle in his left leg was twitching with his strokes. His body slowly relaxed with each pulse. A tissue was in one hand scrunched around the head of his dick catching most of the cum as it pulsed out, the other hand still moving, slowing. He realised now that his whole body was flushed and sweaty, sticky. 

Karkat felt around for the toilet paper roll, bumped the cold bottle of lube. When he found it he stuffed the soiled tissue into the pipe of it. The pulse in his ears’ hadn’t calmed enough to hear the quiet sounds of the room yet, his breathing still too loud. 

He used the remaining tissues he had prepared to clean his cock and stomach of stray dribbles of cum. Stuffed them too into the toilet paper roll as well. That he flicked under his bed to empty in the morning. He let his legs fall down now, too tired to bother pulling up his pants or pulling down his top. 

Karkat drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [19/7/16] not sure where i'm going with this or when i will ever have time to continue (it could be tomorrow, it could be in a month. Who knows) but this is my first work. if you find any spelling mistakes, grammatical mistakes, or spelled-right-but-is-the-wrong-word mistakes comment please because i make those mistakes WAY too often. hit me up at BagtheBagisnotaBag on tumblr if the gap in updates goes too long (if i even decide to continue) or for any other reason. thanks :)


	2. 2. Day Breaks

The thump of Dave jumping out of the bunk bed woke Karkat.

The room hadn’t come with a bunk bed. When they had been given this room there had been two single beds with a respectable room’s length of space between them. Dave’s Bro had taken one look at the two beds, locked the door in Karkat’s face and proceeded to spend the next half hour making ridiculous cartoon saw and hammer noises. Karkat suspected, on good authority, that they were coming out of a speaker rather than an actual real life tool (in both senses of the word) because the clangs and buzzes just had too much of a rhythm to be natural.

Dave had just slid down the wall with a sigh at his brother actions. When the Door’s lock had finally clicked open they entered to find a surprisingly well put together bunk bed, and an open window to a two story drop. Karkat still has no idea how Bro got out of the room. Their Window is tiny and would barley fit a baby.

Sunlight was seeping through the curtains framing Dave’s form as he got changed. Karkat shifted, drowsy, kicked at whatever was tangled around his feet. He swore if Dave had decided to prank him again he would, oh. It was his pants from last night. Karkat flushed slightly at the state he was in - luckily still covered from glancing gazes by the bundle of protective blankets and glanced over at Dave. Dave had his back to Karkat as he stretched and pulled his [nightie](http://65.media.tumblr.com/6ce37c0462253e6d2cd4c492c3b0e371/tumblr_inline_ne6mbqVVMF1sk7raw.jpg) over his head. Dat ass. Not that it was bare before him. He had as usual decided to wear boxers under his night gown but they were tight fitting and gave Karkat a great view of Dave’s bodacious booty.

Karkat absently moved to pull his pants up under the blankets still watching Dave as he fished around in The Pile of Laundry for his outfit for the day. He watched the way Dave’s shoulder muscles moved in the dim light and the strange way his hair was sticking up this morning.

Dave looked over his shoulder, his shades not yet in place. He raised an eyebrow at Karkat and wandered over in just his boxers. His quest to find a shirt to his liking must not have succeeded. Karkat was still trying to pull his boxers over his ass under the covers when Dave flopped down onto him. He didn’t hit his head on the way down as Karkat always seemed to even though Dave was taller and so should have a disadvantage in the rousing and one sided game of Head Meets Bed: Bunk edition! Karkat squirmed under Dave’s substantial weight as a face was pressed into his shoulder.

Dave turned his head, his breath ghosting against Karkat’s ear. “Get yo ass up. You have work in an hour” he whispered seductively in a breathy voice. Karkat grumbled wondered why he was boyfriends with this fit lump of douche in the first place when he was greeted like this in the morning.

“Make me breakfast and I might think about it,” Karkat replied his voice scratchy with sleep. He would have to get up eventually but getting a free meal out of Dave was always a plus. Dave’s mouth met Karkat’s ear and he blew out a loud raspberry. Before Karkat could retaliate... in some way that defiantly would not have been equally as silly, Dave flashstepped away somehow from his sprawled out position on top of Karkat. Then the too loud, shrill Ding! Ding! Ding! Of the ‘ring for sex’ bell Dave had brought as a joke sounded from outside the bedroom.

“Come get your cereal, M’Lord” was yelled out from the other side of the wall. Karkat squinted suspiciously but sat up all the same.

“Not even you can make food that fast. That was too fast. I reserve the right to a five minute sleep in.” Karkat paused to let his foggy mind think that over. “Make that ten minutes because of your lies. If I had gone out there just now there would have been no breakfast, just an empty plate of lies.” Karkat trailed off as he climbed out of bed. Grabbed a set of grey and black clothes hanging in his wardrobe, ignored the quiet chuckle coming from the direction of promised food, and shrugged them on.

He walked straight through to the bathroom, ignoring his boyfriend pouring milk by the sink. He was so glad sometimes that they decided to pay extra money to get a dorm with a kitchen. Having food cooked for you was good but not having to face people to eat when he first woke up was better by far.

Karkat quickly showered and pissed not bothering to brush his teeth for fear of the dreaded mint taste tainting his promised cereal. Fucking damn it. The tissues were still under his bed. He would have to sneak them out to the bin though he might not bother with the sneaking. Dave had always been a light sleeper and Karkat’s harsh breathing and the squeaking of the bed had probably woken him last night. Oh well, nothing he didn’t know happened anyway.

Karkat was greeted with an immediate bowl to the face when he entered the kitchen dining room thing. At least Dave was good for something, other than the view that is.

***

Karkat didn’t notice Dave had entered the campus store until he was already at the front of the queue. “You got the stuff?” Dave fake whispered as he lent over the counter at Karkat. Karkat rolled his eyes and forced down a smile at his boyfriends antics.

“Yes Dave here is you sacrificial offering to the tiny terrors of the playground you call students. You know if you didn’t start this to begin with then they wouldn’t expect you to have lollypops with you every time anyway. You could have stopped their tyranny before it started.”

“You tell me every time Babe” he butted in but Karkat ignored him.

“Or here’s an even better idea with all of the perks of bribing them and none of the cost. You could have given them with lint. Kids love lint right?”

“You” he pointed “know as well as I do that they are smart as heck. Don’t you remember being a kid? You could tell when you were being caught short. You wouldn’t have let them insult your height even back then.”

“I resent the implication that I was ever a kid and fuck you, you giant festering cock blister. I am a perfectly good height. I should just get more friends that are of sensible proportions rather than waste my time with you and your abnormally long genetics.” Karkat was acting angry but he was glad for the break in forced cheerful service. It put his face in a position it was never meant to make, though the teasing was uncalled for.

“And John, Jake, Jade, Gamzee, Tavros-even-though-he’s-always-sitting, Soll – “

“Fucking Balls on a headdress stop. Give me your money and LEAVE. I’m WORKING.”

“See you later Babe” Dave gave a small genuine smile as he took his bag of child cavities and shoved it in his hoodie pouch pocket. At least he had remembered to pay this time.

Karkat was still STILL waiting for his growth spurt. Both his Dad and his brother were taller than him so there was a chance he would still grow. But he had been taller than his Mum since he was 15. It didn’t help that his brother claimed to have stopped growing before he entered college.

Karkat glances around the small corner store. It was teeming with students on break or otherwise, here to get their hourly fix of Redbull or a microwave popcorn that would sit in the back of their underwear draw for the month it took them to change theirs. Oh how he loathed the contents of this shop, people and all. They didn’t even sell coffee for fucks sake!

***

Karkat snuck into the gym eating from a wrapped paper bag of hot chips. Dave was busy doing the slowed down version of some of his simpler strife moves in front of a group of eight to ten year olds. A 12 year old girl stood a head taller near the edges of the group. 

What he taught was like gymnastics but with swords so in most practices Karkat would find them just stretching, occasionally doing flips or running splits (it wasn’t called that but fuck him if he knew what it was). Only in the more advanced classes would he actually start seeing padded swords come into play and even people working separately or in pairs on combination moves that involved doing as many fancy fucking flips or slides that they could fit while still aiming to hit their sparring partner. More often than not, for the younger kids at least, the sparring partner was just a punching bag.

The group broke up as he watched and set out to do an unknown activity. The whole floor was covered in removable padded mats which this level two group were now doing roly-poly’s on. He had seen Dave do several moves that involved rolling as a base, one where he rolled forward and back to his feet, stance set, sword ready, in a blur. It was also part of the older kids training on how to land after being thrown.

Karkat set into his dinner, hoping the kids wouldn’t decide to make him join in their activities this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [26/7/16] so i did end up writing more of this and by that i mean i wrote another chapter and then some on the same day as i posted the first one. this chapter isn't porn but there is some coming and this time it will be actual Dave on Karkat action (in that order). i'm likely to update on a weakly or bi-weekly basis in the future so if there is no update next week there will be an update the next week. my Tumblr is still BagtheBagisnotaBag (look for the same or similar icon) and i am always open to questions or even suggestions for future chapters. :)


	3. 3. Call of the sleeping platform

It was dark by the time all the parents had come and gone. 

Karkat reaches for Dave’s hand as they walk home; it feels cold in his own. Dave is shivering against Karkat’s side - huddled there from the cold. Karkat imperceptibly pulls Dave closer. When will Dave learn that the temperature it is outside in the middle of the day will be back to freezing after dark? The answer, Karkat suspects is never. By the time they make it to the dorms Dave is almost clinging to Karkat’s warmth. 

Karkat goes to have a shower while Dave makes himself some food. It seems for Dave his vast hunger outranks his stank. Karkat ate though. He climbs in when the water is hot enough, ducking his head under the stream and closing his eyes. The walls are thin enough that Dave will just continue talking if Karkat is anywhere in their dorm. Karkat sighed and slumped. He was warm and wet and soft, the pressure of the water beating down soothing his daily toil.

“So you get the frozen mixed veggie bag with like corn pieces and peas and bits of broccoli.” It seemed Dave had decided Karkat wanted to know how to make cheap fast food. They were in here alone. Karkat had other priorities. “But you don’t get the one with the carrot cubes cause how are you supposed to pick up carrot cubes with chopsticks. I may be a ninja but that it not how instant veggie noodles are made yo. You know when you go to a Chinese takeaway place and get the stir fry they always have the carrots in these thin sticks?” Karkat grabbed his dick, pumping it loosely to harden it. There was no reason to reply to Dave when he went off on a tangent. Karkat just listened to the even rumble of his voice, stroking in time with its cadence. His dick was half hard now. The sound of chopping joined the monotone.

“I learnt from John. We went to their place the other night remember? Anyway I learnt from John that cutting the carrots like that is called ‘ _julieting_ ’ them.” Karkat keep his strokes soft and slow. The water was too relaxing, the sound of Dave moving and talking in the Kitchen felt like home and safe. “I’m not sure what the custom for Chinese carrot cutting is but this way seems to be popular amongst shitty takeaway restaurants. That one actual sit-in Chinese restaurant we go to, you know the one, with the coy painted over the window.”

Karkat was fully hard now. He let go of his dick to get some actual bodily cleaning done. The soap needed to be lathered and hair needed to be shampooed. He got to it. He wasn’t planning on getting off here anyway. He had an awake and eager boyfriend in the next room. “I have no idea why they decided to paint coy over the window because now those windows don’t function as windows no mo. Well _that_ restaurant cut their carrots on like these sideways crinkle cut chip sort of way? But like diagonal? And sort of oblong shaped.” Karkat grabbed his dick in between washing body, keeping it hard and the pleasure even. The microwave beeped on.

“So you get fresh carrots, Juliet them, grab a handful or so of mixed frozen veg, put them all in a microwave safe bowl, and just nuke them for 4 minutes. Wait. No. Shit. They need water or they will shrivel and die. You do not want any shrivelled nasty vegetables. That’s just fucking gross.” Karkat scrubbed the shampoo into his hair with one hand and slowly stroked his dick with the other. He could almost pass it off as shampooing his pubes if his strokes didn’t wander so far down the shaft. But no, Stop. Not yet. He reached back. 

“They need like... I don’t even know how much water I put in, I just poor until I know its right. And sometimes those finely honed instincts are not so fine but who gives a fuck if there’s too much water in the bowl you just add more flavour and then it has broth.” Karkat moved back under the stream of water tilting his head back so the shampoo could sluice down his body. Both hands went back up to his head so he could wash it all out. He slid fingers through his thick hair clawing at the scalp and working out the odd knot. 

“What even is broth? Is it any savoury liquid? Does it have to have meat in it to be a broth or something? Does it have to be separated from the chunky parts of the soup? How much liquid can a stir-fry have before it becomes a soup? How does –“ the microwave beeped and quickly the sound of eating overtook Dave’s ramble. Karkat just stood under the spray for a moment letting the water wash his stress of _valued_ fucking _customers_ and a computer science lesson he would have to get Sollux to explain to him, again. He stroked his dick before he realised where his thoughts were and immediately forced Captor out of him mind. That was just weird. It might be time to get out of here and get laid.

Karkat twisted the water off and stepped onto the cold floor. Great. He had forgotten to get a floor mat or something. He was not going to be the one to leave the floor wet like Dave did. That was one of the things he gave shit to _Dave_ for so he just dumped the hand towel down in the small puddle. Karkat quickly towelled himself dry and wrapped the towel around his lower half. There was a tent in the front but Karkat didn’t plan to ignore it for long. He walked out of the bathroom to see Dave slurping up noodles and vegetables like a starving man. Dave took one look at him and choked slightly. “Get that fucking beautiful ass to the bedroom before I make do without you.” With that Karkat sauntered off to the room in question, proud of himself at what was actually an embarrassment to sexually active people everywhere. 

He and Dave had sex on lock – it _had_ been almost a year since they started dating. Karkat was thrilled at the chance to, if lack of a better word, _lord_ over Dave in bed, to have him eager and horny. That tended to happen when Karkat demanded sex at unexpected times and there was a good chance Dave was chocking down his food trying to get here fast so he could make use of Karkat’s mood. 

Karkat dropped towel. The air was too cold in their room so he quickly climbed under his blankets and started pumping himself. There was a good chance Dave would just dive under the blankets himself and give Karkat a blowjob, or he might crowd up to Karkat’s back and just hump his crack – clothes on or off. Karkat found the lube still in his bed by touch and squeezed some onto his boner. He hissed with the cold of it. 

The slick felt amazing and he arched slightly off the bed. On the odd occasion Dave would roll Karkat on top and just let Karkat hump up with his desire, not doing a thing himself but letting Karkat take over. 

The door opened with a dramatic slam to a naked Dave posing with hands on his hips, shades still in place. It was that sort of night then. Karkat moaned theatrically exaggerating his movements to make more obvious what he was doing than to get off faster. He was taunting Dave, goading him into moving. There was no what Dave would resist that for long. There was no reason for him to than to save face. But the draw of sex and the humour in Karkat’s body language drew him closer. 

Dave gave in and strode over to Karkat’s side. Karkat had a second to take in the sight of him, his eager confidence and his floppy dick. Karkat cupped his balls in his hand, pinning his cock to his stomach with his arm. There was zero chance Dave would stay out there in the cold of the room when even _he_ had been cold and yes, Dave was wiggling under the covers with him in a awkward sideways shuffle that bought him, purposefully, front to front with Karkat. 

Karkat in turn grabbed Dave’s ass and started humping the space between their bodies. Fuck that felt good and the way Dave relaxed into his movements, clutched at his back. He could feel Dave getting harder with each movement against his slick cock. He thunked his head into Dave’s shoulder and grunted. There was a chance Karkat would get off before Dave was even hard and that was not going to happen if Karkat had any say in it which he did so Karkat shifted down under the blankets, the loss of contact after such a high leaving him shaky and panting. He bought cherry flavoured lube for a reason. 

By the time he was far enough down the bed to reach Dave’s dick his legs were pulled up to his chest to stay in the bed and he was surrounded by a pleasant but soon to be claustrophobic warmth. Karkat pressed his face to the mostly hard dick in front of him. It felt silky soft as it twitched once against his cheek. He licked a stripe up it and tried to rock into his curled up legs to little success. There was no way he would get off from this position _which was the plan_. He would not be the one to cum three minutes into sex and leave his partner horny and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Dave did get on to of Karkat at some point sooooooo. it doesn't end there either but that will be for next week.


End file.
